


Обои

by Ver1o1nika (Verlisa)



Category: Bleach, Criminal Minds, DOGS - Fandom, Durarara, Eyeshield 21, Musicals - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Graphics
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver1o1nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник коллажей обойного размера и характера =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ичиго

Самый-самый первый коллаж далекого-далекого 2009 года. Вообще первое использование фотошопа. Немного подправила, но в целом - так и было =)  



	2. Смотри на меня

На заказ - любимая серия 7го сезона.  



	3. Глаза в глаза

Старинная самопальная обоина Х) Капсом, потому что оригинала ужо нет.  



	4. Фон

Делалось как фон к дневнику. С дизайном не срослось, а вот обоинка осталась =)  



	5. Ностальжи

Старенькая обоинка года так 2010-2011 по Юным Мстителям.  



	6. Идеальный кастинг

На заказ - идеальный кастинг для МК =)  



	7. Разбитые мечты

Часть незаконченной трилогии о персонажах Айшилда - Те, чьи мечты разбиты вдребезги.  



End file.
